Typically, in a vehicle, a pivoting brake pedal that is actuatable by a driver to brake the vehicle is coupled to the associated brake booster actuator, whether mechanical or electronic, via a booster pushrod or the like. This brake booster actuator is operable for engaging the brakes of the vehicle with limited brake pedal travel, thereby eliminating a brake pedal that feels “soft” and brakes that exhibit sub-optimal performance.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional booster pushrod interface assembly 5. Here, one end of an elongate pushrod 10 is coupled to the upper portion of a pivoting brake pedal arm 12, with the other end of the pushrod 10 being adapted to be coupled to an associated brake booster actuator (not illustrated), whether mechanical or electronic. In this case, a ball structure 14, 16 is provided at either end of the pushrod 10 that is configured to securely engage either a socket joint 18 of the associated pivoting brake pedal arm 12 or a socket joint (not illustrated) of the associated brake booster actuator. These ball structures 14, 16 allow the pushrod 10 to transfer translational motion between the pivoting brake pedal arm 12 and the brake booster actuator, while allowing for a degree of pivoting motion. The ball structure 14 at the pivoting brake pedal arm 12 is held in the associated socket joint 18 by any number of plastic or metal clips or brackets 20, such that the ball structure 14 is held securely in the associated socket joint 18, but can pivot and, in the case of vehicle service, be disengaged and replaced along with the pushrod 10. It is apparent that the pushrod interface housing 22 illustrated is somewhat complex, and therefore expensive, and it is relatively difficult for a service technician to disengage/engage the pushrod 10 from/with the pivoting brake pedal arm 12, as sufficient slack must be provided to disengage/engage the ball structure 14 from the associated socket joint 18 and pivot the pushrod 10 out of/into place. This can be a frustrating operation, especially if service technician visibility is limited, given the precise alignments required and the use of the clips and brackets 20.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another conventional booster pushrod interface assembly 25. Here, one end of an elongate pushrod 30 is again coupled to the upper portion of the pivoting brake pedal arm 32, with the other end of the pushrod 30 being adapted to be coupled to an associated brake booster actuator 31, whether mechanical or electronic. In this case, a clip structure 34 is provided at one end of the pushrod 30 that is configured to securely engage a hole 38 manufactured into the associated pivoting brake pedal arm 32. The other end of the pushrod 30 can be coupled to the associated brake booster actuator 31 by any suitable means and be covered by a boot 36 or the like. This clip structure 34 and coupling means again allow the pushrod 30 to transfer translational motion between the pivoting brake pedal arm 32 and the brake booster actuator 31, while allowing for a degree of pivoting motion. The clip structure 34 at the pivoting brake pedal arm 32 is coupled to the pivoting brake pedal arm 32 using a pin 35, for example, such that the clip structure 34 is securely coupled to the pivoting brake pedal arm 32, but can pivot and, in the case of vehicle service, be disengaged and replaced along with the pushrod 30. It is apparent that the pushrod interface assembly 25 illustrated is somewhat complex, and therefore expensive, and it is again relatively difficult for a service technician to disengage/engage the pushrod 30 from/with the pivoting brake pedal arm 32, as sufficient slack must be provided to disengage/engage the clip structure 34 from the pivoting brake pedal arm 32 and pivot the pushrod 30 out of/into place. This can again be a frustrating operation, especially if service technician visibility is limited, given the precise alignments required and the use of the pin 35.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved booster pushrod interface assembly for coupling a pivoting brake pedal arm to a brake booster actuator that is relatively simple, lightweight, and inexpensive, and that is easy to assemble/disassemble in manufacturing and service applications, especially when assembler/service technician visibility and dexterity is limited by workspace constraints.